


【师酷】子夜四时歌

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【凛酷/师酷合集】S’il Suffisait D’Aimer [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, 女酷, 师酷, 生理梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 一九九九年三月早春，伊泽纳比久违地收了一个徒弟。＊有参考旧版动画与广播剧，私设多＊女酷拉皮卡设定，但代词有时会用“他”＊有生理梗，除此之外健全得不能再健全了（就连生理梗也很健全）＊但年龄差太大，某种意味上依然很糟糕＊有关念能力的内容结合了很多我的个人理解，欢迎讨论、指正
Relationships: Izunabi/Kurapika
Series: 【凛酷/师酷合集】S’il Suffisait D’Aimer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	【师酷】子夜四时歌

###  **1** ****

距离伊泽纳比收酷拉皮卡为徒已经过了半个月，残雪消融，山间已经是一片盎然春意。伊泽纳比觉得，差不多是时候让他做一下水见式了。

伊泽纳比第一次见到这个小徒弟是在三月中旬，山间的雪还没化。那时他听说刚刚考过了今年这届猎人考试的一个新手来到了山下的小镇上。

自从决定在这座山中隐居之后，伊泽纳比已经好几年没有为了见人而出山了。即便如此，外界的情报还是源源不断地顺着猎人间的网络传到了这个并不像表面那般闭塞的山村，比如第二百八十七届猎人考试的合格者里有好几个是第一次参加考试的新手，再比如其中一人刚一合格就开始用猎人证四处奔走导致行踪完全暴露，这是新人常犯的大忌：很多心怀不轨的人专挑这些人还没接触到念的时候去抢他们的猎人证。

但这样一来，协会通过考试刷掉心术不正之人的用意也就失去了意义，所以当已经掌握了念的猎人遇到这些刚刚才获得猎人资格的新手时，一般会慷慨地将自己所学流派的念能力基础传授给他们，有些好为人师的家伙甚至会主动去接触这些菜鸟。猎人间代代相传的师徒制度便是来源于此。

话虽如此，伊泽纳比自己却甚少主动收徒，迄今为止教过的几个弟子也都是主动找上门来的。至于这个冒冒失失的家伙，伊泽纳比个人觉得，千辛万苦才考来的猎人证要是刚到手就没了的确可惜，但如果能通过这件事长个教训倒也不赖。对优秀的猎人来说，没有比自己的能力更可靠的通行证。

只是，当他听说这个四处乱闯的家伙来到了山脚下的小镇时，不知怎的他还是没有忍住。按理说四处碰壁过一番之后，求职失败的新手一般都会去到资源更加丰富、信息流动更快的大都市寻找“念”的线索，从而接触到鲜为人知的后半场考试；但这位特意来到这种闭塞的小山村呆着不走，简直就像是等着某位世外高人出现为他指点迷津一般。伊泽纳比上次收徒还是在十多年前，平息多年的教书瘾此刻重返心头，让他不由得有些手痒。

“找我有什么事？”

无人的小巷里，伊泽纳比前方十米处，被尾随了一路的红衣少年猛地转过身来，肩上的背包被他轻轻丢在地上。少年压低上身摆出了应战的姿势，从怀中掏出的两柄木刀直指着伊泽纳比，但在他看来连恫吓都算不上——刀上没有附着一丝半点的念力，对他来说和纸糊的没有区别。

伊泽纳比没有用“隐”，会暴露也是正常的。他已经好久没有和不会念的人战斗过了，少年这幅迎敌的架势让他觉得颇为有趣。他已经事先从猎人协会处了解到这个少年名叫酷拉皮卡，在最后一场考试中战胜西索获得了猎人资格。伊泽纳比知道其中肯定还有内情，但能让那个痴迷于战斗的疯狂魔术师主动弃赛的肯定也不是什么等闲之辈。他缓缓放出了自己的气，准备象征性地过几招让他感受一下念的威力。

少年的脸上闪过了一道惊讶，眼里戒备的神色变得更深，同时也毫不掩饰地流露出了对力量的向往。还没有开精孔就对气如此敏感，是个好苗子。伊泽纳比盯着少年那张满是稚气的脸，思考着有没有合适的开场白时，突然被酷拉皮卡的眼睛吸引住了。

那双蓝绿色的眼睛如同倒映着远山的湖泊，漾起的水波里盛满了少年人独有的机警、敏锐与蓬勃的好奇心，却唯独没有多深的敌意或恐惧，像是基于某种生活在山野中的动物才有的直觉而确信眼前的人不会伤害自己一般；但从他刚刚对念的反应来看，又不像是看不出双方实力差距的样子。

伊泽纳比被这种莫名其妙的自信吸引了，问：

“你知道我找你干什么的吗？”

“你对我的命没有兴趣，也不想对我造成太多实质性的伤害。”少年缓缓开口了，语气很冷，声音却稚嫩得雌雄莫辨、十分动听。

“哦，此话怎讲？”

“你找我，是有话要跟我说吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“强盗、扒手、流氓，还有人贩子，”酷拉皮卡一边说着一边直起了腰，右手握着的刀稍稍变了一个角度，但还是指着伊泽纳比，“这类人我见得多了，但像你这么强的我还是第一次遇到。你应该也清楚我对你没有胜算，如果你打的是我的命或者我的行李的主意的话，不会一直在我身后畏缩不前，刚刚走过僻静无人的地方时你就会下手了。”

“因为我没有一上来就开打所以就不是坏人？这可说不好吧。万一我另有所图呢？”

酷拉皮卡明亮的眼睛直直盯着眼前的男人，嘴角挽起一丝笑意：“打算用花言巧语从我这里骗取信任或财物的人我也见得不少。但比起前几种人，我反倒愿意和骗子打交道。既然你选择了先进行对话而非直接的暴力冲突，那我姑且认为你至少有交谈的意愿。说吧，你要什么？正好我也有要你提供的信息。”说到这里，少年的眼神一凛，“你身上散发出的那种威压感我在其他人身上也感受到过，我需要知道那是什么。”

从容不迫的态度，公事公办的口气，伊泽纳比的战意被少年滔滔不绝的推理磨去了大半，看样子这小子没他想象得那么心浮气躁。传授念能力、培养优秀的后继者某种意义上是他的分内之事，他从没打算收取回报，这次下山更是临时起意，本意就是打算让这小子白捡一个大便宜，因此伊泽纳比其实没什么有求于他的——但对方这套生硬的说辞硬是要把整件事变成两不相欠的利益交换，恐怕是因为他不习惯无条件接受来自他人的恩惠吧。

能在这种年纪考取猎人资格的人，心高气傲一点也是正常的。伊泽纳比心想。这位虽然把自己的过去说得饱经风霜，但从他对自己说话的口气来看，八成是那种从小就饱受家里人疼爱、既没学过如何讨好大人，也不会主动亲近长辈的小孩，想听他用那润朗的声音叫自己一声“师父”恐怕也没戏了。伊泽纳比挠了挠头，但不掺杂过多私人感情的师徒关系从另一种角度来说正合他意。

萍水相逢，聚散随缘，一切本该如此。

“原来如此。也就是说，你负责教我所谓的‘念能力’，作为回报，我需要无偿照料你的生活起居。既然没有直接的金钱交易，那姑且可以算是一种传统的师徒关系吧。我的理解有误吗？”

“你都不想着叫我演示一下就接受了？这么玄乎的东西，一般人很少有这么快就信的。”

而且什么叫“姑且算是师徒”啊。伊泽纳比腹诽道。

“不，这样一来很多事就说得通了。用扑克牌杀人再怎么看都超出了魔术的范畴，用针易容的原理我也一直没有想通。对我来说，念能力存在这一解释更符合逻辑。”

我也必须尽快掌握这种能力才行。酷拉皮卡说着，脸上的表情突然有些凝重。

带路吧，我赶时间。他用与年龄不相称的语气没大没小地命令道，哪怕是在伊泽纳比亮明身份之后，酷拉皮卡似乎也丝毫没有对他改用敬语敬称的意思。

伊泽纳比叹了口气。他虽然不讨厌点到即止的人际关系，但酷拉皮卡这种急躁又高傲的性格实在是不怎么讨喜。以他这张清秀的小脸和聪明的头脑，只要他肯稍微放下一点矜持、用更柔和的语气配上恳切的眼神请教，肯定会有无数高手愿意手把手地将念能力的一切事无巨细地倾囊相授。不过，看样子这位用不了多长时间就能掌握四大行的基础，伊泽纳比估计他学到“发”应该也只需要几个月的时间。

伊泽纳比抬头看了看西天朦胧的月影，太阳快要下山了。他正准备带刚收的徒弟上山，突然又想起了什么，转头问道：“既然你在赶时间，那为什么还来这种地方？这种时候难道不应该去能获得更多情报的大城市吗？”

酷拉皮卡思索了片刻，答道：“之前有人和我说，让我“能看到”某样东西之后再去找她。从这句话来推断，这种能力应该可以后天习得、但是需要某些特殊诀窍。她没有提供更多线索，我认为比起盲目地大海捞针，不如有选择性地收集情报。这件事在大城市做的确会更容易，但在人多眼杂的地方被不怀好意的人盯上的可能性也会增加，所以我决定先去一个安静的地方再做打算，就来到了这里。这个地方虽然僻静，但交通还算便利，选择在这里歇脚的旅行者大多经验丰富，只要用心，能搜集到的情报并不比呆在大城市里来得少。而且……”

“而且什么？”

酷拉皮卡静静地将目光投向了地平线尽头那些笼罩在暮色中的山林。三月里的晚风依然刺骨，但在向阳处久站后已经能感到些许暖意。落日的余晖照耀着酷拉皮卡，少年的一头金发迎风飞舞，脸上则第一次露出了称得上柔和的表情。

“……这里的景色很美，不是很想走。”片刻后，酷拉皮卡收回目光，低声补充道。

伊泽纳比苦笑了一声。酷拉皮卡看出伊泽纳比是在笑他幼稚，便没好气地催他快走。

“那你可得跟紧了，上山的路可不好走。”伊泽纳比活动了一下筋骨，“小心路滑”。他刚刚没有和酷拉皮卡过招就收了徒，此刻打算在上山途中试探一下这个新徒弟的本事。话音刚落，他脚尖一点、瞬间就来到了数米开外的地方。

酷拉皮卡只愣了半刻，紧接着便步履矫健地跟了上去。

那是半月前的早春时节发生的事。

tbc


End file.
